Arrow (Série de TV)
''Arrowné uma série de televisão americana, baseada no personagem Arqueiro Verde. Sumário Depois de um naufrágio violento, o playboy bilionário Oliver Queen estava desaparecido e presumido morto por cinco anos antes de ser descoberto vivo em uma ilha remota no Pacífico. Quando ele volta para casa para Starling City, sua devotada mãe Moira, a amada irmã Thea, e o melhor amigo, Tommy, o recebem em casa, mas eles percebem que Oliver foi alterado por sua provação na ilha. Enquanto Oliver esconde a verdade sobre o homem que ele se tornou, ele quer desesperadamente reparar as ações que ele tomou como o menino que ele era. Mais particularmente, ele busca reconciliação com sua antiga namorada, Laurel Lance. Quando Oliver se reconecta com os mais próximos dele, ele secretamente cria a pessoa de Arrow - um vigilante para corrigir os erros de sua família, lutar contra os males da sociedade e restaurar a Starling City para sua antiga glória. Por dia, Oliver desempenha o papel de filósofo rico, despreocupado e despreocupado que ele costumava ser - flanqueado por seu devotado motorista/guarda-costas, John Diggle - enquanto ocultava cuidadosamente a identidade secreta que ele se volta sob a escuridão. Mas sua cruzada ganhou a atenção de uma organização sombria que é muito mais implacável do que ele poderia imaginar. Elenco Principal Antigo Elenco Principal Elenco Recorrente Personagens DC Episodes Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Notes *''Arrow was picked up by The CW before the upfronts. Trivia * The character of John Diggle was named after writer Andy Diggle. * An Injustice: Gods Among Us character skin for Green Arrow based on the version in Arrow was given away to the first 5,000 voters each week of the Injustice: Battle Arena promotional event. The character is also voiced by Stephen Amell. It was again distributed to all beta testers for the MOBA game Infinite Crisis. Fan Brain Arrow Fan Brain - Blind Spot Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Tremors Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Heir To The Demon Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Time of Death Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - The Promise Trivia Arrow Fan Brain - Birds of Prey Trivia Arrow Deathstroke - Fan Brain Arrow The Man Under The Hood - Fan Brain Arrow Seeing Red - Fan Brain Arrow City of Blood - Fan Brain Arrow Streets of Fire - Fan Brain Arrow Unthinkable - Fan Brain Arrow The Calm - Fan Brain Arrow_Sara_-_Fan_Brain Arrow - Corto Maltese Fan Brain Arrow_The_Magician_-_Fan_Brain Arrow_The_Secret_Origin_of_Felicity_Smoak_-_Fan_Brain Arrow Fan Brain - Guilty Arrow Draw Back Your Bow - Fan Brain Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_The_Brave_and_The_Bold Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_The_Climb Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_Left_Behind Arrow_Fan_Brain_-_Midnight_City Arrow S03E14 - "The Return" Fan Brain Arrow S03E15 "Nanda Parbat" Fan Brain Arrow S03E16 "The Offer" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E17 "Suicidal Tendencies" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E18 "Public Enemy" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E19 "Broken Arrow" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E20 "The Fallen" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E21 "Al Sah-him" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E22 "This Is Your Sword" - Fan Brain Arrow S03E23 "My Name Is Oliver Queen" - Fan Brain Videos Season Three Arrow - Stephen Amell, Katie Cassidy, Marc Guggenheim Season 3 Interview - Comic Con 2014 Arrow Panel Reaction Will We See Oracle? - Comic Con 2014 Arrow Season 3 Midseason Return Trailer Arrow - Trailer for Season 3's Remaining Episodes